


gel just isn't for everyone.

by poketa



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, M/M, blaine's addiction to gel presents its ugly head, mentioned faberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poketa/pseuds/poketa
Summary: blaine tries to give their daughter a new hairstyle, but sam discovers it a little too late to stop it from happening.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	gel just isn't for everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> we just deserved some domestic blam fluff and I'm happy to provide it.

* * *

“Dad, are we gonna be late?” 

Sam sighs as he moves another piece of his daughter's hair and then puts a hair tie to hold together the braid “No, Lucy, we aren't” he replies, smiling reassuringly at the little girl over the bathroom mirror “No, if we hurry”

Lucy tries to beam back at him, but something seems to be bothering as her smile doesn't quite reach her eyes and he stops the movements of his hands to see what is it.

He kneels on the floor and turns her around to look back at him, her brown eyes shine back and he asks gently, caressing her cheek “Everything alright, baby?” 

“Are you mad at daddy?” Lucy asks, all missing teeth and pouty lips and he shakes his head at her “cuz it wasn't his fault that the gel didn't work out” she argues in defense of his husband and Sam can't help the laugh that leaves his lips as he grins back at her.

“Of course, it wasn't” The blonde man assures, patting her head and she smiles at him, before turning around to let him continue styling her hair “He just wanted to help” Sam comments and can't help, but laugh a little more as he remembers the image that greeted him as he entered the bathroom with both Blaine and Lucy looking terrified of what they had done to her blonde hair.

 _God,_ Blaine was almost already in tears when Sam sent him to take care of breakfast as he fixed their daughter's hair.

“And done” Sam announces, putting the other hair tie around the braid and patting her head “Now, go get breakfast, i'll clean this up” he says, looking over the hair gel mess that is the bathroom as Lucy looks at herself over the mirror and smiles.

“Thanks, dad” 

Sam sighs tiredly with his hands in his hips, deciding it to clean it after dropping her off at school.

Yeah, the mess can wait.

* * *

“Daddy won't come with us?” 

He keeps his eyes on the road, trying to not feel guilty about lying to his daughter, but she will definitely cry if he says that the reason why Blaine wasn't with them during breakfast and not with them right now is because he's upset about the hair _situation_.

Which Sam has already forgotten about, but Blaine is...definitely more sensitive about some things.

“Daddy doesn't feel too well” He says, throwing a quick reassuring look at his daughter and then focusing back on the road “His tummy hurts” Sam explains with a wince.

“But it's the first day of first grade” Lucy counters with a little frown, her golden braids adorning her face, her little yellow dress and white sandals precious on her. She sighs loudly, crossing her arms over her chest and Sam instantly identifies some of Quinn's genes on his daughter as she speaks “He should be here” 

“Aunt Quinn will be there” Sam offers weakly, but he knows it's not the same as having Blaine with them there.

Because Lucy wants her other father to be with her on her first day and Sam also wants Blaine to be there too.

It's not just the same without him there.

* * *

He parks the car to the curb and quickly gets out, rounding up the vehicle and opening the back door for Lucy to step out.

“My lady?” Sam says with an impression of James Bond, making the little blonde girl giggle as she takes his hand and steps out of the car and onto the sidewalk that leads to the school entrance.

They walk towards the double doors, where every kid seems to be entering the property with their parents, when his eyes recognizes a stunning blonde woman in her thirties, standing there dressed in an elegant sea green dress with heels, looking entirely out of place outside the elementary school.

But that's just Quinn and her Yale alumni ass, trying to be a good godmother, like always.

“Aunt Quinn!” Lucy yells, dropping his hand to run towards the woman.

“Hey kid!” 

And Sam watches with a grin as his daughter happily runs into the awaiting arms of her godmother.

Putting his hands inside the pockets of his jeans, he approaches the blonde woman, who is smiling just as bigly as his little girl.

“Hey, Quinn” He acknowledges, tilting his head at the woman, once she separates from Lucy “Have one for me too?” Sam teases, opening his flannel clad arms at her.

But she just rolls her eyes, moving away from her goddaughter to hug him too.

“Like you have to ask” Quinn mutters, rubbing his back, before moving away “Hey, where's Blaine? I had to almost fight Rachel to not come, because of the morning sickness” she explains, putting her hands on the pockets of her dress as she stands back.

And Sam opens his mouth to reply, but Lucy, always the chatterbox, is quick to answer for him.

“Daddy's sick” she says with a serious nod, looking up at her.

But Quinn, always the intuitive kind, shoots him a look and he just mouths _later_ , before tilting his head to the double doors of the elementary school.

“Shall we enter the catacombs of doom?” Sam questions with a serious frown, offering his hand again to Lucy, who grabs it, before grabbing Quinn's one too.

“Yes, we shall” Lucy replies with a serious nod, directing the three of them inside the school.

“This is pure Rachel” Sam comments with a chuckle as he gets dragged inside.

“Believe me, I know” Quinn replies, but her smile is sickly in love and he's so happy for his best friend finally finding love, after so many missteps on the way.

Some bigger - Puck, Finn, that jerk from Yale - than others - _Santana_.

Quickly, they find the classroom, where other parents stand outside taking pictures, hugging their kids, even prying the ones who keep crying and clinging onto their clothes, but luckily for them, Lucy seems almost excited to send them off as she finds her peers, already waving at them and starting to vibrate with energy, bouncing on her feet. 

“I'll be here at 3” Sam informs her with a nod, standing beside Quinn, who is taking pictures for posterity - and Rachel.

“Okay” Lucy replies, but her eyes are inside the classroom, her little hands tightly grabbing her backpacks straps, her feet just itching to step inside and the blond man crunches to kiss her cheek and send her other way.

“You may go now” 

Like a bolt of yellow, Lucy disappears inside the classroom, not even saying goodbye and both Sam and Quinn laugh as they look at each other.

“Time isn't real" Sam says, crossing his arms over his chest as he observes his daughter sitting at a little desk and waving back at them through the window.

Both Quinn and Sam wave back.  
  
"Just yesterday, she was learning how to walk" He continues, his eyes glued onto the little girl, who's already chatting with her classmates.

"Don't cry on me, Rachel is the only one allowed to do that" Quinn warns with an acussing finger, but her eyes are a little teary too.

"You two are such a cute couple" 

Sam turns to the voice, finding a middle aged woman staring at them with eager eyes that makes him nervous.

"Which one is yours?" The woman with short hair asks, nodding to the room.

He opens his mouth, turning to look at Quinn for permission, but her friend is already ready to fire.

"Yes, we are a cute couple" Quinn replies with a grin, putting her hands inside her pockets again and shrugging "But I'm a lesbian and he is married to my wife's best friend" the blonde says, tilting her head to the exit as she turns from the gapping woman to Sam "Shall we go now? Rachel wants ruibarbo ice cream and I'm still trying to figure out how to make that happen" 

The blond man laughs, nodding his head as he waves at the third party, still looking at them.

"That was mean" He comments idly as they walk towards the double doors.

"Her own fault for being too goddamn noisy" Quinn dismisses, but she looks towards the classroom and takes his hand "She's still looking at us" the blonde defends herself as he throws her a confused frown.

Sam shakes his head, before kissing her cheek and swinging their adjoined hands together between them.

It's always funny to mess with people who don't know them.

* * *

The house is quiet when he gets there and Sam knows for a fact that Blaine isn't at work, because they specifically asked for the day off to send Lucy to school.

“Baby?” He calls, gazing inside the kitchen, but finding it empty.

Taking a second best guess, he ascends the stairs and then walks in the direction of their bedroom, where the door is ajar and the sound of sniffling and little whimpers reach his ears, like bullets to his heart.

“Blaine” Sam whispers, quickly walking to the bed and getting behind his husband to hug him, his arms move to surround his smaller body and the brunette is quick to turn around and furrow himself onto the broad chest “Please don't tell me you're being like this over the wasted gel - we will buy more” The blond man promises, rubbing his partner's back as he gently kisses his forehead.

But Blaine moves back, shooting him a teary look that simply breaks his heart and Sam instantly understands that this has nothing to do with wasted gel. 

“I failed her” Blaine mutters, between sniffles, sending his tears away with the back of his hand and Sam shakes his head at him, but the man just keeps talking over him “Yes I did - our daughter asked for a new hairstyle and I was absolutely useless" his husband adds bitterly.

“You weren't - you did your best with what you got, but ultimately, gel isn't for everyone” The blond man answers with a gentle tone, moving a hand up to whisk tears away from his husband's face as he talks to him, reassuring him “Remember that time I tried to dress Lucy for Thanksgiving with your parents?” Sam asks with a serious expression.

The brunette man breaks into a teary smile as he chuckles lightly “How I could ever forget? They asked way too many times if our toddler was modeling for _Nike_ ” he remembers, dropping his forehead to Sam's chest, chuckling a little more.

“To be honest, she looked awesome with that outfit” Sam comments, but concedes the point, trying to lift his husband spirit “The thing is - I'm not good with clothes, you are” he points out, lifting Blaine's chin to look deeply inside his brown eyes "And it's okay, 'cus we don't have to be perfect at everything for her, that's why there's two of us - we compliment each other” he explains with a small smile.

“We complement each other” Blaine repeats, nodding back at him, tears no longer running down his cheeks as he smiles back.

And Sam smiles triumphantly, dropping her forehead to touch his husband's with her own "And we are bros" he says with a teasing smile “Am I right?”

Blaine shakes his head, softly pecking his lips and closing his eyes "Stop bro-zoning me, babe" he says with a happy chuckle that makes Sam, go for a kiss to his nose "We are already married with a daughter" 

"Never" Sam counters back and Blaine opens his eyes, these are definitely brighter now, more happy and he smiles bigly "First, you are my best friend and then you are my husband, that's how is it"  
  
They kiss simply once more, before Blaine moves back from the embrace, sending him a frown "Wait - you did got pictures of her right?" he asks with scared eyes.

Sam nods, hugging his husband close to himself "Quinn got them, I'll just text her to send them over" he assures, kissing Blaine's cheek.

But Blaine moves away, sending him a sheepish look.

"Actually - I meant..." he trails off, his cheeks on flames and Sam catches onto his words, moving away to raise his brows at his husband.

"I didn't" The blond man replies, but he assures with a nod "But our daughter did sound up for round two with the gel"

And Blaine laughs, rolling around on the bed, Sam can't help but feel a little more in love with him.

_The end._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> did you like it? was it fluffy enough?


End file.
